Along For The Ride
by Burned Vamp
Summary: GOKUBUMLA It's been many, many long years since that first grand adventure. 'Bout time for another one, ne? Rating for later chapters and such. HOLY HELL! BURNED UPDATED! Chappie 4! Someone revive Shad!
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Along For The Ride**

_By: Burned Vamp in Alaska_

* * *

A/N: I know I know. All of those faithful reviewers of my other stories are upset with me that I had to start another story without updating the others. Well, I updated Protecting so you can't be *too* upset... GOKU/BULMA alert!!! I guess this is *technically* my second fic with a goku/bulma pairing in it and if you guys haven't read the first, I'm not telling you which one it is... but this one will be different. It'll have a happy ending for the couple. Maybe... Geez, I'm so fickle aren't I? Okay, so without much further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 1. Preparations:**

There he was. The only thing I ever wanted and couldn't have. Damn ChiChi. I wondered what he wanted now. I ventured a guess.

"Vegeta said he wanted to train alone today, Son-kun."

"Well, that's good because I didn't come to see him."

Surprising. I was geniunely astonished. He giggled.

"I came to see you, B-chan."

Ha! I wish!

"Me? Or my dragon radar?"

He giggled again. How did I know? I sighed. "Come with me."

I walked to my lab slower than necessary. He was leaving again, these few moments I get to see him aren't enough. Not when the time between them spans years.

In just a few short minutes he would be off for weeks, just for the hell of it, and then another few minutes to return the radar, then another few years until he needs it again. Even when he comes to see Vegeta, they stay in the gravity room the whole time. And I wonder...

I wonder...

I don't realize I've been standing outside my lab door, deep in thought, until he speaks.

"Bulma? Do you want to go with me?"

I look up into his innocent face. Well, why the hell not? Bra is in high school, Trunks can keep her out of trouble and run a multi-billion zeni corporation.

Err... maybe not. I guess that's a talent strictly reserved for a woman. Oh well, Vegeta will kill anyone that defiles his little princess, or threatens too. Not many people don't know what he's about, so they don't try and get on Bra's wrong side.

Whatever prompted him to ask me that, I'll never know. But I do know he wouldn't've asked if he hadn't wanted me along.

He softly followed his query with a confident, "let's go get ready then."

Damn that man knew me so well. He chuckled, "no Red Ribbon Army this time, I promise."

Damn! But I had to smile, albeit shakily. Maybe it was a mid-life crisis (although I'd never admit THAT out loud) that pumped the adrenaline through my veins or my love for this man. Well whatever it was I was psyched and I didn't even have the radar in my hands. The radar? Oh damn!

I heard that beautiful laughter behind me as I threw open the door and ran to my desk. I ran past him then and up to my room to pack. Goku knew his way around enough to make himself comfortable.

I nearly ripped my closet door off its hinges in my exuberence. There in the back corner under old shoe boxes was a small black leather case. I pulled it out, shaking again in anticipation, and opened it. The capsule gleamed as brightly as the day it was made.

My excitement was hardly containable as I pressed the button and tossed it on the bed. The bag inside was just as I remembered it.

******

I was fastening the final leather leg strap to the holster on my thigh as my highly irrate husband burst through the door followed by a sheepish looking Goku.

Great. Thanks, Son-kun.

"Hey, sorry, Bulma... Wow! You look great!"

"Woman... what... are... you... WEARING!?"

Without missing a beat, Goku adds in, "adventure series #12. My favorite!" Then he grinned.

And without missing a beat, my husband punched him through a wall.

Lucky for me it was a Saturday and my two loving and supportive children were home. Except now they were standing in my bedroom.

"Wow, Mom! You look totally hot!"

"Dad! You are seriously not going to let mom go out in public like *that*..."

Did I mention supportive?

"Dude, Trunks! Your sister's right... your mom is totally HOT!"

Did I mention Goten hangs out on Saturdays? Well, after the glare Vegeta just sent him, I imagine he's halfway back home by now. I blink and he is gone. What a cutie... if I was thirty years younger...

"WOMAN!"

Oh damn! I was drooling again. I wipe my mouth as my daughter snickers and winks at me.

"Woman... explain yourself NOW!"

Unfazed, Goku appeared next to him, dusty but grinning. I grinned back.

"I'm going on an adventure, Veggie-kins." He growled.

"Mom! You can't leave!" Leave it to the boy to be the panicky one. "Who's going to cook for us!?!?" Figures.

My husband gave him a strange look. Okay, even for a Saiyan my cooking leaves something to be desired. What you didn't REALLY expect Vegeta to have stayed with me this long because of my casserole, did you? _Try the quiche lorraine, darling! I worked all morning on it!_ HAH!

"Have fun, mom!"

I love my daughter. I met her smile with my own, knowing full well that after I was gone she'd look for more outfits like the tight leather pants I was wearing while pulling my closet completely apart.

"Thanks, Sweety!"

I tried to walk past my brick wall of a man, but he stood his ground.

"Awwww, c'mon _Veggie-kins_," Goku teased. "I'll bring her back safe and sound in a few weeks..."

"NO!"

Oh I can't, can't I?

"Listen, Mr. High and Mighty Prince of a Pebble Planet, I WILL be going on this trip because unlike YOU, I'm not going to sit around this house like a thirty year old hunting dog and develop a KEG GUT!"

Of course, I punctuated my point with a finger in his gut, and yes... it hurt. Bad.

"Woah, Dad... No more 40-ouncers for you... It's back to the 12 ounce cans now, huh?"

He huffed indignantly.

"That's right, darling. Suck it up. Maybe it won't show..."

His growls became louder and to any outsider it might look like he was going to hit me. Only the people here in this room now weren't surprised when Goku went flying through another wall.

"Dammit, Vegeta! The contractors refused to come out again twice this weekend, knock it off!"

I turned away from him then, walking way with a slight sway in my 'come-hither hips.' Yep, I still looked good for... twenty-nine.

I bent over the bed to finish packing my little 'fanny pack' and clipped it to my side. And as I placed one of my guns into the back belt holster, I threw my man a hot look. I turned away again and pulled my short hair back with a red headband. I then heard my eldest exclaim, "geez, Dad! Wait until we leave the room at least! Let's go, Bra and help me grab Goku," as two strong and sexy arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Through my thin, cotton short sleeve shirt, I could tell he had begun undressing without my help.

Two hours and one satisfied Saiya-jin later, a chuckling Goku and I were in an air car on our way towards the first dragonball.

* * *

So.......... hit the pretty button down there, see it? The one marked 'review,' and I'll get to work on chappie two... There's going to be nine in total, Preparations, Seven Dragonballs, and Aftermath. And YES, it's a Goku/Bulma!! Also, maybe in the next chapter, you'll hear the perfect song that inspired this fic. Well, you won't really hear it, but you know what I mean.

1 Reader + 1 Review = Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2: 7 The First Dragon Ball

A/N: First of all, so VERY sorry to all of you that reviewed waiting for this next chapter. BURNED BAD!! And thanks to all my reviewers: STARR =); sky, BIG J (who secretely adores Go/B fics! He told me so!); Pareathe; Secretsquirl; Shadow (no 'O') Phenix; BluEydMnstr; Jessica (Lil_Nibblets@msn.com); Bucky (I haven't forgot 'Protecting,' that's next!!); k; Me; Nova S.; CHICHI/GOKU FOREVER (Come back when you develop taste, Chichi, gag me.); silver-tiger1; blank reviewer; Hussy; Anichan; amcm74 (welcome to the dahk side!); AND Saiyajin-Raven69!! ^.^

A 2nd N: This chapter is dedicated to: Pareathe, who probably won't read this for a week after posting =P, Shad, who probably thinks this isn't a good enough tribute, oh sure a day after the first chapter was posted it would've been good enough, even the week after, but MONTHS?? Oh no, she needs MORE tribute, and to AM who helped me get this up to begin with with an awesome little brainstorming session. Thank ya, ladies.

Oh... you wanted an update?

**_~~Ch. 2 - The First Dragonball_**

Goku was leaning back in the passenger's seat, relaxed, smiling, looking for all the world like an angel sleeping. But I knew better.

That was no angel next to me.

Any man that would pimp out his best friend so his son could become some ultimate channel of power was no angel. Necessary, maybe, but I could practically see his grinning face as he struck the deal.

He enjoyed the act as much as the result.

No, I still haven't forgiven him.

Baka hentai.

No wonder ChiChi can't ever keep up with him. And yes, I AM one to talk. Vegeta has never given me a run for my money. We're pretty evenly matched if truth be told. But ChiChi's probably not used to doing so much work on her knees and back alone. You would think that scrubbing floors would prepare her for that sort of thing.

Sigh. Now who's the hentai?

Anyway, better check the dragon radar again.

"Bulma! Eyes on the road!"

A loud honk and roar of an engine barely passed as I swerved back into my lane.

Oops.

I look up to his blinking face and giggle. He's still very cute.

"Are you trying to get me killed!?"

"HOW? Startled to death?" I giggled again.

"Oh yeah, huh? Sorry, that's just something I'm used to hearing. ChiChi says it all the time."

"Besides everyone and their brother has already tried."

"Yeah, including mine."

"Well it's about time for my turn, ne?"

He smirked. Too much time around Vegeta. But it looks good on him.

"Hey, Bulma! Over there! A lake! Let's stop!"

Suuuuure, Goku. We can stop. Can you say, 'thong?'

Now don't get me wrong - There's nothing I wouldn't do for Goku, I love him with all my heart.

But he is a married man. And I'm a married woman. Maybe not happily ever after, but I guess I can't complain. At least he's not still bent on killing my friends, and demolishing the whole planet.

I think.

Well at any rate, I'd never cheat. Not even with Goku.

But... That doesn't mean I can't dream or flirt a little. Okay a lot.

Of course we stopped and settled in for a short stay through lunch.

He was already in the water as I approached.

I snap my thong strap to get his attention and his sensitive hearing picks up the sound.

"Gee, Goku, with the way you are staring, you would think you had x-ray vision."

"Gee, Bulma," he giggled, "with that suit you kinda don't need it."

I joined him in the pool, next to him but not right next to him, and we lapsed into a comfortable silence. It was then that I realized how warm the water was. I smiled to myself, eyes closed, as complex explanations having to do with geothermic conditions relating to hot springs ran through my head. I relaxed even further as my brain started to swim.

"Bulma?" Goku interrupted.

"Hmmmm?" He didn't dignify me opening my mouth and eyes to respond.

"Can we camp here tonight?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Is that a yes?"

"Grrrrrrrr."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hmph."

He giggled and we fell back into our yummy silence.

That night was spent in a capsule house, one with two beds... which means I packed the wrong one, ugh. Anyway, I woke up the next morning to the disgusting smell of--

"BREAKFAST!!"

Waking up groggily, I looked over at Goku, who was squatted next to my bed, breakfast in my face. I screamed and grabbed the covers up over myself.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU BRING A MEAL INTO THIS HOUSE, KILL IT FIRST!!!!!!!"

I daresay that dinosaur was probably a lot more scared of me than I was of it. It of course didn't have long to worry, for soon it found its way to Goku's stomach. I settled for a barrel of coffee. Extra Black.

As I sipped my morning ambrosia, and that 'human' feeling once again overcame me, I got out the radar and cross referenced it with a map.

"Honestly, Goku," I said as he entered the house again, sweat dripping from his body due to his workout sessions, "I don't know how you can run around like that, using your body as you did when you were kid. Harder even. How DO saiyans do it? When we get back to Capsule Corps. do you mind if I run some tests on you? Vegeta isn't a very... cooperative test subject."

I could HEAR his double blink. How cute!

"Uh, sure, Bulma!"

Heh. Trusting fool doesn't even realize I'm going to stick him with a needle. Insert inner cackle here.

"So are we ready to go?"

"Almost, and we are close to the first ball. Just around another 250 or so miles. (A/N: I'm american, I'm using non metric measurements =P) Another few hours and we'll have it."

"All right! Let's get going!"

Now, Goku's a pretty good driver. And he follows the speed limit. So in Goku time, that would be around five hours. But if you want to get there sometime TODAY... you need to travel in BULMA TIME!!!

Two hours later, we pull into a small town. Goku gets off the capsule bike, stretches and yawns. Damn him.

"You know, Son-kun... there's just no excitement in our relationship any more. What's it gonna take to turn you on, huh?"

He just turned to stare at me, hands behind his head, a blank expression on his face. I became a little uncomfortable under that stare. I don't know why. It was just a little... unnerving.

"I mean, with all the action you've been through, my driving doesn't phase you at all anymore." I felt my insides squirming under that gaze.

Then slowly, as if *I* was a little child, he said, "I'm not a kid anymore, Bulma."

Well, I mean DUH! If the bulging biceps and towering stature weren't an indication, then I certainly wouldn't know what would be. But I didn't feel like being sarcastic to him. I had the strangest feeling that at this moment, it might've hurt his feelings. I looked away and rubbed my arms.

Leave it to Goku's stomach to save the day. Or rather an awkward situation. His tummy started rumbling rather loudly right at that moment.

Softly, he spoke, "let's get some food, okay?"

I nodded and after capsulizing the bike, we went in search of a restaurant. As we walked, I pulled out the dagon radar. The current screen showed it in the vicinity of a five mile radius, so I pressed the button to narrow in on its precise location.

"Hey, Goku... the ball is really close do you want to find it first before we--"

I was interrupted again by that familiar demand from his mid-section.

"I really think we should find some food first," he whined.

"All right, all right. Hey look over there!"

His eyes lit up at the sight of the outdoor picnic tables, only barely occupied. We rushed over and inside the establishment that was surrounded by the tables. Strange and wonderful smells hit us full on as we stepped up to the counter.

"What'll ya have, kids?" an elderly man asked us.

"EVERYTHING," Goku exclaimed.

The old man nodded, not surprised in the least, and pointed to an empty table near the counter. It wasn't long before plates and bowls of food were at our fingers and Goku dug in exerburantly.

Suddenly, with fantastical flourish and whisping satin, the door flew open and an old woman entered the cafe.

"Aaaahhh!" she spoke, "They are here! I told you they would be, did I not?"

"Yes, Madame Mimm. You were right. Like always. What shall I get ya?"

The old man's eyes gleamed happily at the woman though his tone spoke of boredom. Madame Mimm chuckled deeply, throatily, but not in a way cracked with age as I would expect. Curiouser and curiouser. 

Of course Goku took no notice of this exchange. I, on the other hand was caught in before something that resembled a butter roll made it to my mouth. Though I was starving too, I took a bite and discovered that it was very sweet, and very good, while still keeping my eye on the eyes these two were giving to each other.

When the old woman sat down at our table, I had to blink at her audacity. But she did have me intrigued. Goku... eeehhhh kept on eating.

"What you seek," she told me, pointing a satin and scarf covered arm at me, "is with Chishi."

"Uh, what?"

"Chishi," she said again.

"Mimm! Stop freaking out my customers," the old man cackled.

"Look, grandma-"

"I sense your skepticism, and I tell you I know what I'm talking about. Not many come to town seeking a dragon ball. And only one in town has one. That is Chishi."

NOW she had my complete and wide-eyed attention. And no sooner had my roll hit the plate than Goku had swept it up. The old man laughed harder.

As Mimm stood, she said, "Chishi can be found at the top of the tallest hill. Take this road left, then go right for two miles. Left again and follow that road till the end. She lives in the mansion there." At her last word, she left by the door. I kinda half expected her to wrap her long sleeves around her and disappear that way. Eerie.

I blinked at her exit and Goku reached across my plate for something more. "You gonna finish that?"

~~~~*******~~~~

"Wow, that's a big house."

"Hmph."

"That's even bigger than your house, Bulma."

"Grrrr! Just ring the bell, Goku!!"

Well, Goku DID and when the door opened both our jaws dropped. The man that answered was well built, tall, had long blond hair, and was wearing a TIGHT black speedo, bow tie, and NOTHING ELSE. Damn, he didn't even LOOK legal!

"Uh, we're here to see Chishi?" He bowed low and held the door for us to enter. Goku was awed by the immensity of the inner foyer and kept glancing around at the... _decor_. If you want a fancy word for 'naked, male statues,' 'decor' ought to do it.

"This way." He led us down the hall along a deep red carpet, straight through the heart of the mansion. Along the walls and doors to other rooms were more statues, each of naked men in different poses. After what seemd like a hearty trek, he led us to a set of bright red double doors. He opened them, then bowed again, allowing us to enter the room.

Oh... my... kami...

I took a tentative step back and in doing so, tread on one of the bazillions cat's tails, inviting it to attack my poor defenseless calf, before it slinked to the throne in the center of the large room. Yes, by Kami, a chair of that magnitude could only be considered a throne.

"HEATHEN!" screamed the old, saggy, wrinkled woman sitting in the chair. Her gray hair was pulled ontop of her head into a tight bun, and her black eyes glared at me as she swung around a frying pan. "YOU HURT ONE OF MY BABIES!!"

"Bulma," Goku whined, "I'm scared!"

At his words, the old woman beamed brightly and was at his side, pushing me to my bum, in an instant.

On my bum and on another cat. Damn hairball! I like my arms LESS bloody, thank you! 

"Hello, handsome!" she tried to purr, but the failed effect made her sound like a frog with a sore throat gargling three drops of soda pop. I saw Goku tear up. Hehehehehe. "My name is Chishi, what's yours?"

He yelped and jumped away from her slightly, rubbing his tush. "Well my name is NOT 'pinch me here'!"

Oh HELL no she did not...! Not to MY Goku. When I started growling a hand appeared in front of me. I looked up and gawked again. It was another tall, stacked, youth, wearing nothing but a speedo this time. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"His name is Son Goku, and mine is Bulma Briefs. We heard that you were in possession of a dragon ball."

She made no attempt to disguise the lustful look she was giving Goku. She openly stared as though she were purchasing a prime cut at meat market. "Perhaps," she said as she nodded, grinning.

Goku paled, and tried to hide behind me.

"We would like to buy it from you, if that's not a problem."

"It's not for sale," she said, circling behind me, to get a look at Goku's backside. He promptly scowled at her and pressed his back to mine.

A dragon ball is a dragon ball is a dragon ball. And Bulma Briefs ALWAYS gets her dragon ball. All right, Goku. Payback pimping is a bitch, ne?

I stepped back from him and yanked his short sleeve upwards a little, giving her the full effect of his bulging biceps. "Oh, but I'm sure there's SOMETHING I have that you want bad enough that will convince you to part with it..."

"BULMA!!!"

"You can't have him forever, mind you, but he can probably put on one hell of a show in five minutes..."

"DEAL!"

"NANI!?!?!?"

She clapped her hands and cheesy porn music filled the room. GAG me! "Strip it, Stud!"

"I'm a married man!"

"Oh, cry me a river, sweetcheeks, I'm a married woman, now STRIP or no dragon ball!" Ewww was she drooling?

"Just a second, Chishi..." Goku breathed a sigh of relief. Oh no, hun, it's not gonna be THAT easy. "YOU show us the goods before you see his goods."

She nodded to what I now noticed must be one in about a dozen other guys, who left through a door on the right side of the room, and appeared momentarily with the seven star dragon ball. He brought it to me and I pocketed it into my fanny pack. "Okay, Goku, you can dance now."

With a groan of defeat he proceeded to 'shake his goods' MUCH to the pleasure of the disgustingly familiar harpy. I dunno, she seemed like a cross between a couple of people that I knew. What did I care? We got the first dragonball and it didn't cost me a dime.

"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!!"

Just Son-Kun's dignity.


	3. Chapter 3: 5 The Second Dragon Ball

ALONG FOR THE RIDE

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Shadw (no 'o') Phenix. (*hersheys* as she would say. But I bet she's not saying that after reading this. I imagine her doing this: -_- She's cute that way.) 

* * *

Chapter Three: The Second Dragonball *****

"That was SOOO not funny, Bulma," my love scowled. And of course the only appropriate rebuttal to THAT statement was to... yeah... LAUGH. HARD.

Cutie just gripped the steering wheel tighter and scowled. Looking more like Vegeta everday.

I sighed as my laughter subsided. "Oh, Goku. You are so kawaii."

And he grinned happily at that. So easily pleased. Simple minds, simple pleasures ne? And Shenlong himself couldn't stop me from reaching out and squeezing his knee. But he did blush greatly, to MY pleasure, and I winked in response to him.

"So uh, how far?"

"Well... if you don't ease up on the accelerator, about another half a day. If, however, you'd like to rest a bit in the next town and get a bite to eat, then itÕ'l be night soon, so finding a spot to set up camp would be GREAT, then all in all.... Tomorrow, late morning."

As I nodded and put away the dragon radar, I could see him de-tensing and slowing down a bit. I couldn't help it. I smiled and squeezed his shoulder this time. Any excuse I can have to touch him, I'm going to take it.

Now, you wouldn't know it if I didnÕ' tell you, and I've NEVER told anyone, but it's times like these, I wonder what Goku's tail would be doing if he still had it. It was always a great catalyst for his emotions, unconscious of its own doings. The rest of our beloved Son-kun was a great actor. So behind those vacant eyes, and false smile... I had no idea what he was feeling. And that was a curiosity I'd carried with me for years. Something was troubling him. And he wouldn't let me find it out.

I stretched languidly, wondering if Goku ever enjoyed my stretches as much as I did, and collapsed into giggles as my stomach started rumbling. He looked over at me and after a moment gave a big grin, before turning his attention back to the road.

"I guess weÕll stop to eat in town then."

"According to this map, it's about half an hour away. So it shouldn't be long."

The rest of the way was made in silence. And we eventually found a chinese restaurant in which to settle in.

"So, Goku, what are you going to wish for when we find the balls?"

Goku stopped eating and looked down sadly. "Chichi... she..."

"What's the matter!? Is she dieing!?" Conflicting emotions THERE, folks.

"Iie... she... she... wants another child."

"NANI!?!?!?!?!?!?" Okay so maybe the jumping up and yelling was a bit over the top. But yeah! I was genuinely shocked! I may not've seen Goku around a lot lately, but I talk to Chichi on a daily basis. She never once mentioned this to me. Oh that sneaky, conniving, little... TRAMP! I don't care if he IS her husband!

Goku nodded his head and took a bite off a loaf of bread. Chewing around four times before swallowing. "Which means, she also wants to be younger too."

No force on earth could've stopped the coffee from being forcefully projected from my mouth at that moment. Goku blinked twice before wiping the mess off his face. Oops.

"Sorry, Son-kun," I blushed.

"It's all right, Bulma. But I guess you can see why I'm doing this the long way, driving instead of flying. Stopping every night. As much as I care for Chichi, I don't think this is a good idea. But you know how she is when she's told she can't have something."

Visions of flying frying pans flashed in my head. Yeah, I got the picture.

"She said I could take as much time as I wanted, so she could have time to fix up the house and prepare for our new addition."

"Oh, Goku..."

"And she made me promise not to tell anyone until we started this trip and I could only tell you if you asked. She was afraid you would talk her out of it."

Too right!

"Well, anyway, now you know. You haven't said much... what do you think?"

I think my thoughts aren't appropriate even for an 'R' rated fanfic.

"Well, Bulma Briefs was never one to agree with 'growing old gracefully.'" He breathed a sigh of relief. Poor guy. Better make this trip as enjoyable as possible for him. "Maybe Vegeta would like a younger wife himself...." Did... he just tense up again?

"I don't know if he could handle wearing you down again, Bulma." His laugh sounded so hollow to me. I never knew what that sounded like before. But I can hear it now. There's nothing behind that laugh. Were all of his laughs like that? How could I miss it before? It's so obvious now!

"Son-kun... is something wrong?"

It was a moment of silence before he answered. "No, B-chan. It's all right. Everything's fine right now." His smile seemed genuine. Enough to ease my fears a little I guess. I smiled back and we continued our meal in silence.

We really were in no hurry, so I suggested instead of camping that we spend the night in a hotel. My treat of course. We found a quaint little bed and breakfast after walking around the town and doing a little shopping that looked simply adorable. As Goku dove into his bed, I decided a nice, long, hot bath was in order. The perfect end... to a day.

The next morning, I woke up to a huge lump of Goku jumping on me and an agonizingly cheerful, "BUUUUUULMA-CHAAAAAAAN!!!"

"What are you? A chibi?" was the only response I could grumble out.

"BULMA! HURRY!" He sounded WAY too happy. "There's a carnival in the next town, I wanna go!!!"

That DID sound fun, but dammit I was sleeping! "For kami's sake, WHY?"

"There's rides, and cotton candy, and candy apples, and popcorn, and hamburgers, and hot dogs, and those funnel cakes, and ice cream, and corn on the cob, and those HUGE turkey legs that are barbequed and and-"

"I get the picture, how about breakfast first?"

"That is for breakfast."

Oh, I think I'm gonna barf.

*****

Oh, I think I'm gonna cry. That's it, Son-kun is gonna have to carry me around now, my feet are KILLING me. He can ride this ride alone, I'm gonna sit down.

"Son-kun, you're on your own. There's a bench over there, I'm gonna sit."

He nodded, not taking his eyes from the front of the line. He had a good fifteen minute wait to go I'm guessing. Did he even hear me? I made my way to the bench and sat down unceremonliously, raising an eyebrow when a pretty young girl did the same next to me, sighing sadly.

She was VERY pretty, I couldn't get over it... with soft looking green hair. She was wearing very short shorts and a striped tube top. When she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, I couldn't help myself and I nudged her.

"Mind if I bum one of those?"

She glanced over and smiled slightly. "Not at all, here," she held one out and I took it. She lit hers then handed me the lighter. I lit up then gave it back, and took a relaxing drag and let it out slowly.

"Thanks," I said, "I quit."

She nodded. "I know how that goes, I've quit twice myself."

"My name is Bulma."

"I'm Amuru."

"Are you here alone?"

"Nah, I'm here with my best friend. He dragged me here at some kami awful time this morning and he's waiting in line for the roller coaster. Rides aren't my thing but I love to see him happy." She smiled, took a drag on her own cigarette, then pointed with her hand/cigarette towards a dark red-headed boy standing in the same line as Son-kun. Right next to him actually.

"He... has a very distinct hairstyle."

"Yeah, but it's no worse than the spikes the guy behind him has," she laughed.

"That guy is with me."

 

She stopped laughing, but still smiled. "Is he your husband?"

HAH! I wish! "No, he's my best friend."

She nodded again. "I understand." Did she?

We simultaneously let out a sigh. Suddenly, the serenity of the carnival was shattered by an earsplitting scream of, "Uko-kun!!!!!!!!"

Beside me, Amuru cringed and dropped her cigarette to the ground, crushing it out with her toe. "Gag me," she whispered.

Another red-head had appeared, this time female, and latched herself onto the young man Amuru and I had been discussing.

"Who's that?"

She sighed again, "his fiance. I call her 'The Harpy.'"

Immediately I'm swept away by an overwhelming feeling of deja vu. I gaze over at Goku and see that he's noticed this little exchange as well. He looks awfully uneasy. The 'Harpy' looked over in our direction and noticed my companion.

"A-chan! Look, sweety, let's go talk to her!" The poor man look dismayed as he was dragged out of the line. My Son-kun watched them walk into our direction and ever curious decided to follow.

"A-chan!" Amuru cringed.

"Tousa... how *cough* good to see you. What are you doing here today? I thought you were sick?"

"Oh, I just couldn't stay home knowing my poor little Uko-kun was here without me. I knew he'd be miserable, so I came to cheer him up!" As she clutched even tighter to the poor young man, he seemed to pale and tried to struggle. She never even noticed, how insensitive of some people!

Of course the amazing thing was, when she yanked him forward and he landed in my lap, the swiftness to which he was removed, giving him less than seconds to admire the view of my cleavage milimeters from his face. Still Goku did set the blushing lad down gently... away from me. How odd of him.

"So sorry," Uko stuttered.

"It's okay," I said, smiling and winking once. "I'm Bulma and this is my friend, Goku."

Poor Uko looked rather nervous when he glanced up at the very big Son Goku. I mean, who wouldn't be intimidated even if, or maybe especially because, he was grinning in that overly happy way he does.

Amuru introduced her friends to the both of us and then suggested hanging out. I guess Amuru didn't mind so much being seen with an older couple so much as being a third wheel. While she stuck close to me, I noticed Son-kun seemed a little distracted by the young couple.

I didn't realize that we'd been walking by the games boothes, but guess who did? And he was EVER insistent on challenging Uko on everyone we saw. Good thing I brought a lot of cash with me.

I watched very closely now. I watched the way Uko gazed lovingly on Amuru, and the shudders that passed through him whenever Tousa touched him. I watched the sad way Amuru would smile everytime Uko gave Tousa a prize he'd won. And I watched as Goku seemed to spaz whenever Tousa was paid more attention than Amuru.

I finally pulled him asside and whispered, "Uko and Tousa are engaged, Son-kun."

"I know, B-chan. But it's wrong. Can't you feel it? It's so wrong. She's not the one he loves." Then he walked away from me. It was so sad for me then, to see him frown. To see HIM so sad. To see him so affected by an angsting love.

Yeah it kinda broke my heart, too. But it wasn't our place to interfere. They had to figure it out for themselves.

Amuru came to stand next to me, watching the proud Uko win yet another prize. He may have given it to Tousa, but his dancing eyes were on Amuru alone.

Now's the part when things happen fast. Amurau squealed as another male came up behind her, lifted her off the ground, and squeezed her tight. He dropped her laughing, spun her around and kissed her soundly.

"Attie-kun!" Tousa squealed delightedly.

This was something new. Both Goku and Oku glared at this newcomer. This couldn't be good.

Finally, Amuru was released. "Atege... I thought you were in France."

"I got kicked out of school and my grandparent's sent me back here. Missed you, babe." He was strong, and compactly built, just a little taller than she was, and he had tanned skin with dark red hair as well. But something about him just made him seem... evil. Maybe it was the smirk.

He looked up then and saw Uko. And glared. Glared the meanest glare I've ever seen on anyone. Glared and grabbed Amuru around the waist. Hmmmmmm.

"Uko."

"Atege."

"Attie-kun!"

Atege looked at Tousa and flashed her a fake smile. "What are you two doing here," he ground out between his teeth.

She glared right back. "TRYING to have some quiet, romantic time alone." Ouch. Amuru winced, I wanted to bitch slap.

Atege tried to tug Amura away, but she pulled back. "Atege, meet my new friends. This is Goku and this is Bulma."

To say Atege was impressed would be a lie. He was not. Not that that hurt my feelings or anything. I'd grown strangely attached to Amura and seeing her manhandled had not done anything to put him in my good graces. Goku didn't look overly enthused himself, either.

"C'mon, Uko-kun... let's go on the Tunnel of Love!"

"What a brilliant idea! Us too, Amura." She cringed.

"Uh yeah, Bulma! Let's go!"

After I picked myself up from the ground, I was hauled off in the direction of the two other couples. Just what was he playing at here? A couple of minutes and a few fake apologies to an irrate Atege and Tousa later, I'd figured it out. Well, the fact that Uko and Amura were now floating down a small river in a swan shaped boat... together... kinda keyed me in to his whole plot.

The BIG surprise was when Goku fell into the next boat and I fell in on top of him. "C'mon," I could hear Tousa, "I'm not missing out on this ride. I want to make SURE nothing happens with those two."

"This is all your fault! What the hell is she doing here with him anyway!?!?"

"Can it, Atti-kun! If you'd gotten back sooner and kept your girlfriend's slutty hands off of my fiance, we wouldn't have this problem!"

Ah. They knew what was up too. They weren't blind at all. Just EVIL!!! BITCHES!

...

When did Son-kun get so close?

He looked at me then, surprised himself at how little space there was between our faces, and blushing, I moved off his lap. His arm remained rested on the back of the seat and as I leaned back, I could feel it. Yet he didn't move.

Glancing around I was shocked. This wasn't the typical 'Tunnel of Love' ride I thought it would be. You know the kind. The cheesy sappy music, with pink and red and white hearts all over the place, and cherubs shooting arrows at pictures of kissing lovers.

No, this just HAD to be a really romantic ride.

The ride was slow, yes, and dark. Hundreds of tiny lights were scattered over the ceiling, twinkling softly. It was like a clear night sky with hundreds of twinkling stars. Along the sides were hedges... Rose bushes, I could smell the sweet scent. And every few feet there was a water fountain. One of those extravagant ones where the artist was more concerned with curves and shapes than actual figures.

No Venus de Milo's or statues of David were to be seen anywhere. It was all very nondescript and general... and utterly... utterly... romantic.

"Bulma... there's... something I need to tell you."

No, Son-kun, no. Don't do this to me now. PUHLEASE let it be something other than 'I love you.' I couldn't resist if it was! And Vegeta... and Chichi... and the kids... I want you so much but.... 

It really was adorable the way he clutched at his pant leg, like he was nervous. I've never seen this man nervous in all our lives. This must be really important to him. But it just can't be... that...

"Bulma... I...."

I couldn't even breathe. AND I wanted to throttle him. JUST SAY IT or DON'T. My hands starting clutching at my own shorts. My eyes were fixated on his one hand, grasping and releasing. Then, without a word of his intention, the arm behind me was AROUND me, and his other hand was grasping at my hip now, while his mouth... was thoroughly occupied with mine.

Son-kun was kissing me.

_Son-kun..._ was kissing _me_.

(A/N: You're reeeeeaaallly lucky, shad... THAT would be where I'd ordinarily stop a chapter. But they haven't found the dragonball yet. So onward!)

Softly with caresses that belied his strength, he kissed me. And he didn't stop with one. Or two. He didn't stop until we felt the nudge of the ride attendant with the tired smile of one who had done this far too often. The attendant held out his hand for me, and I allowed myself to be pulled from Goku's lap.

Goku was quick to follow and instead of explaining himself, he pointed to something behind me. Turning, I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face.

Uko had Amuru pressed against a pole and was engaging her in a heated make-out session. Two growls were heard from behind us. Looks like we weren't the only ones that noticed. And angrily Atege made his way towards the pair, rolling up his sleeves.

As soon as Uko was pulled off of Amuru, so was Atege pulled off of Uko.

"They are in love. Let them be," Goku commanded. And a smart person always heeded a warning given by any Son to be sure. Apparently though, Atege was lacking a few brain cells, else he wouldn't've taken that swing at my man.

Goku meant him no harm, so it was with the smallest of efforts that he restrained the violent young man and warned, "trust me, you wouldn't survive. You don't want to pick a fight with me."

There wasn't a person in the world that would disagree with him. Save Vegeta. Ok, kami... Vegeta... he was gonna kill me.

Atege, doing probably the only smart thing in his life, grabbed Tousa and stalked off. Amuru grabbed Goku in a fierce hug, whispering frantically, "thank you thank you."

Goku just put his hand behind his head and laughed. I shook my head at him fondly.

"Ano... Goku san," Uko began, taking his backpack off. "I won this earlier, and was waiting for a private moment to give it to Amuru. For some reason, it seemed really special. But I don't think she'd mind if I gave it to you." He opened it. And then he pulled out the five star dragonball. "Here," he said and he thrust it into Goku's hand.

He smiled. "You're right, Uko. It is special. A very special gift." He was still smiling when he gave it to me. And I realized we were one step closer to the goal.

Chichi's goal.

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Lauryn S. - SANK YA! You hit the button right on the nub... Chichi/Roshi... hmmm... I sense a SEQUEL!!

Starr - *does the happy chappy dance with you* Ehhhh I'll get back to you on 'protecting' or as shad calls it 'that trunks one you haven't updated in a while.' Ain't she CUTE!?!?

Vie-Pie - *snickers* I love your little post ^.^ That was very cute! Do it again!!!

Secretsquirl - Okay okay, next chapter out quicker than the last one. Happy? 

Shadw Phenix - HAPPY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?

Ana - SANK YA!! *bows*

Pareathe - -_- *pulls out list and starts writing down names* I'm TRYING here!!! Remember! Shorter IS better! *glances at Geta... then at Yue.* Well... not ALWAYS...

Enula - Mucho thankso! I'm glad you enjoy my work. Hard not to get bogged down in so many ideas at once... I'm currently trying to think of an appropriately wonderful idea for a Marron's guide to follow Pan's. Hmmmmm. Arigato again! 


	4. Chapter 4: 2 The Third Dragon Ball

ALONG FOR THE RIDE

A/N: Time to reveal the inspiration for this ficlet. Can anyone guess what it is?

* * *

Chapter Four: The Third Dragonball__

We were strangers starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are...

...and I'm suddenly standing...

....at the beginning with you.

As the ball shimmered in my hand and glowed softly in response to the proximity of its brothers, my thoughts deepened to that kiss. Somehow, surprisingly, Goku didn't say anything about it. Not a word. And he's been... quieter. Has he been thinking of it too? He must be. There's no other reason for his silence. Was he regretting it?

I frowned and cuddled the newly acquired ball close to my body.

Chichi wants another child. Another little Goku. Briefly I wonder what a child between Goku and I would have been like. Then I have a flashing image of Gotenks and THANK my lucky starts that we never procreated together.

__

No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected what you did to my heart. When I lost hope...

...you were there to remind me...

...this is the start.

My clothes are dusty. My brow is sweaty. My heart is aching. It was odd, certainly, finding the two star ball in the middle of Yamcha's old desert. The place is still unsettled, and the serenity reminds me a lot of the bandit in his younger years. What would a child with him had been like? He was my closest friend then. That would have just been too weird.

I used to be able to hear my bones creak whenever I moved. I felt old. I always felt old with Yamcha, and now with Vegeta. But never once on this journey, did my body make any audible protests. Goku... keeps me young. I realize this as I raised off my knees and stood.

The quiet was deafening.

__

And life is a road and I wanna keep going... love is a river I wanna keep flowing... life is a road now and forever... wonderful journey.

...I'll be there when the world stops turning...

...I'll be there when the storm is through...

...In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.

When I woke up, I certainly didn't remember being asleep. Or my head hurting so much.

"Hey."

And I CERTAINLY don't remember Goku having such an... off color voice.

Or so .... short. Okay, jerking my head around just made it hurt worse, but at least I know where the voice is coming from. Some short-ass, jerk off that is in DESPERATE need of hair transportation from his face to the top of his head.

"Yous that Bulma Brief chick aintchu?"

With HORRIBLE grammar and probably manners as well.

... AND aim, if that glob of spit a few inches from my foot is any indication.

"Bulimia who?"

"Nice try, but I aints no dummy."

Wanna bet?

"I bets someones'll pay a lodda money for yas."

"You've apparently never met my husband have you?"

"You means that big, dumb oaf dat was witchu?"

Maybe, in order to deal with him, I need to play dumb. "Who?"

"That tall guys! The one wit da spikes on his head!"

I blink in what I HOPE is a stupid manner. Damn! Playing dumb is hard!

"Look, ladys. I been follin' you since ya left da town. I hoids him call ya 'Bulma.' And I sees yois name all over da place. I figus... yous woith a lodda money...."

"Erm.... How about a hundred Zeni?"

"Hah! I aints no dummy!" Didn't he already just say that? "I caints count that high! How does I knows you wonts be foolin' me?"

Dende.... help me....

_Sorry, Bulma. You're on your own._

You dumbass dende! Grrrrr!!! Put that porno portfolio of Gohan away and help me!!

_I'm sorry, the number you have tried to dial is not in service. Please try your call again later._

"Nows wes jes gots to wait for my buddy. He aints as smahts as me, but hes a really good ats countin'."

.... this could be a VERY long day....

* * *

Three Hours Later

"And THATS the history of Nachos...."

"Ladys. Donts you EVER shuts up?"

* * *

One Hour Later

"And THATS why MOST of Einstein's theories were a little flawed, but not E=mc squared."

"No hunded zenis woith dis!"

* * *

Two Hours Later

"And so I said to Yamcha, if he didn't have the money to take ME out, but he had enough to take BECKY out, then we were through!"

"What, agains?"

* * *

Another Hour Bit The Dust

"Look, ladys. If he caints appeciate yous for yous, den he aints woith it. What I's would do, if its was me, get youself a nice devoice, moive to someplace woim, likes.... Hawaii, hooks up wit one of dos native hunks, and foigets about him. Whats yous gots aint no relationship. Its a woir."

"But if there's love... sniffle can't anything over come it?"

"Honey, it aints love if all its gots is sex."

"Maybe you're right...."

* * *

Tick Tock Tick Tock....

"So... when did you say your friend, who CAN count, was going to arrive?"

"He shouldsa been heres by now. It's Thoisday, rights?"

"Nooooo.... Tuesday."

"Damn. Tree days den."

* * *

30 minutes later

"Don't you see? The chemical composition of sulfer is H2SO4. WATER is H2O."

"Wots a 'chemist' anyhows?"

* * *

5 minutes after that...

"So's dat big dudes wot was wif you saved da woild?"

"Yeah... on more than one occasion. And if I get into it we'll be here all night."

"And....?"

I roll my eyes and my stomache rumbles. Outside the miniscule windows I can see the sun set, and the day's heat quietly slips away.

"How about some food, a blanket, and a little freedom and I'll tell you all about it."

First thing I did when he untied me was to RUN LIKE HELL to the bathroom. This was definitely Yamcha's old hideout and practically nothing had changed since he used to bring me here for our dates. Ever the romantic, that man.

By the time I had come out, clean, empty, and freshly primped, my captor had a fresh pot of stew simmering that smelled just divine. So we ate and talked, spending all night on the many adventures of one Son Goku and his beautiful blue-haired sidekick.

"Wot I don'ts git," he said, sometime just after dawn," is if'n he wuz all good 'n all, and yous talks about him wif suches a 'lovey dovey' voice, is whys ya DON'T loves him. Yas saids yer husband donts appeciate yas at alls."

Huh...?

"Goku... isn't my husband. Vegeta is."

"Dat bastard dat trieds ta take over da woild?"

"Err.... yeah."

"Waits a minute now.... whose dat big dude wots yous hangin' wif?"

"That's Goku."

"So... wots dis 'Vegerter' gots that dis Goku don't?"

Besides kneecap advantage?

I couldn't think of a single damn thing. At that moment, my blanket clad lap seemed less intimidating.

"I love Goku with all my heart, I really do. But he was so young and innocent... and Chichi just...."

Stole him? Was he even mine?

"I KNEW IT!!!!!" Goku yelled, scaring both me and my company witless.

...

Well, me at any rate.

Having no idea where the attack was coming from, it was a VERY sudden suprise to find myself on my back. And I'm damned sure if he DID have that idiotic tail, the damned thing would be wagging. If that damned grin of his was any indication.

"Boy! THAT'S worth a hundred Zeni for sure! Don't worry, Bulma! My new wish will fix EVERYTHING for us!"

Help.... me... Kami....

_I'm sorry. That number is still not in service. Please continue to try your call again later. MUCH later._

* * *

For those of you interested, what Bulma was telling mr. captor earlier was this:   
Little Willie was a chemist   
Now he is no more.   
What he thought was H2O   
Was H2So4

Thank You's.....

Starr - eh.... oops?

DJ - looks at unhappy Shad with a btch bat You ain't the only one that hopes I update soon.... sweats and types furiously

Enula - Glad to see SOMEONE appreciates artistic procrastination!

Natalie - Thank you and thank you. I believe they belong together too. Damn bit-chi!

Kate - Thank you but I'm a single, working, 28 year old mother. I'll take as long as I need.

Shadw Phenix - Ahhhh the love of my artistically procrastinated life. You'll be happy to know that I've decided to dedicate myself to one story at a time. And this one is first, until it's completion. Well, one story and Yama Sutra and LTKY chapters in between. And you didn't get a reply!?!? Damn author! Jack! Spank! points to self

Sn0wf0x - fit together like .... like... liiiiiiikeeeee..... checks artistic license Damn! Expired!

Bardockgurl - I didn't mean for you to READ it.... but thank you thumps over exhaustedly

Nova S. - aaahhhhh a new vic- um errr... fan! bows

Ana - Bit-chi resents that. She's not stupid. Chichi - HEY! I'm not a ho! Burned: All in favor? silence

Bugsygurl - IMMEDIATELY!?!? (checks last update date and laughs when she realizes it's been over a year....) OKAY! =)

Blue eyed blondie - AAHHHHH!! Praise! Ego fed! smiles happily

Hannio - "WICKED!" I WUV it!

Crystal - Wow, Crys, thanks for the lengthy review! I love 'em like that. And I'll forgive you for the T/P thing....

majin Yuffie - I LOVE GOKU/BULMA TOO!!

vegetakitten - soon enough? grins

GOKU WISHES TO GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING WITH BULMA..... BEFORE HE MARRIED CHICHI! 


End file.
